Something to Hold on to
by Joker is Poker with a J
Summary: Spunky Connors is a Boston Newsie who travels to New York to find her only family member. But, when Staten Island wants revenge her and her new found friends,one, our own Brooklyn leader, have to stand up and fight. what's this? A Newsie War? R&R!COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Chapter 1

The Boys of the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging house walked back from Medda's, when they came to the steps they were all shocked to finding a sleeping girl. Jack, being the leader, quickly told the boys to pick her up and bring her inside. Blink, who was next to Jack scooped the petite girl up and brought her up. He looked at her closely, she looked familiar.

The girl stirred a bit. She looked to be about 16, and she had soft brown hair. Then, bright blue-green eyes appeared underneath thick, black lashes. She blinked at Blink.

"Trey." She murmured. Blink put her on the nearest bed, eyes wide.

"Belle?" he asked one eye full of uncertainty.

The girl smile. "I waited. But, I guess I fell asleep." She yawned and sat up.

"Why ain't youse in Boston?" he asked sharply. Jack came up and smiled at the girl.

"Youse two knows eachudda?" Jack asked while the other boys crowded around.

"Why ain't ya in Boston?" Blink asked again.

Belle sighed, "What? A girl can't come and see her favorite cousin?" she smiled.

Blink sighed, "I thought youse was wit ya mom and Bruddah?"

Belle gave a pleading look, "Do I have ta talk about it now Trey? Alls I need is a place ta stay for awhile and if ya don't want me I'll get outta your hair."

Blink pushed her down, "Go to sleep. Youse can stay here and sell wit me. We'll tawk tomarraw."

Belle nodded, turned over on her side and had soon fallen asleep. Blink wondered how this all happened so fast, and how long it took her to get here. She seemed like she hadn't slept or ate in days. He sighed and gave Jack a look. Jack nodded understanding, "I don't want none of youse boys botherin' the young lady. Youse touch her and me and Blink'll soak ya!" and he gave a last glare and went over to his bed.

Blink nodded and went to the bed next to Belle. He looked at her and then fell asleep.

A/N: the other chapters will definitely be longer but I wanted to stop here and see what you people think. Do ya like it? If ya do please REVIEW! If ya don't please give it another chance. I'll have a new chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Belle woke up to the sound of boys yelling and talking. She opened one eye cautiously and was staring into one blue eye. Then, she opened her other eye and smiled when she saw Trey. But, she also saw a couple other boys. Her eyes widened and she shot up, only to have her head hit the bunk above.

"Holy Shit!" she cursed.

Blink laughed, "You shouldn't do dat." He said matter-o-factly.

"Yeah. Well, you try waking up to find THREE guys starring at you." She glared at him.

The boy she had seen last night spoke up, "So youse name is Belle? Mines is Jack Kelly and youse clearly knows Blink. And dats Mush." Mush nodded.

"Blink?" she questioned. Then smirked.

Blinks one eye widened, "Oh no. Be quiet. No making jokes. Get cleaned up and get ready, were goin' ta sell."

Belle sighed and got out of the bed, "Fine Blinky boy." Mush and Jack laughed at that.

"I have to meet someone at Lunch time." Belle said as she walked down the steps to meet Blink and Mush.

"Who?" asked Mush.

"My friend I came with. He use to be a Brooklyn Newsie and then he went to Boston. He came back with me though so now I have to meet him."

"Where youse supposed to meet him?" asked Blink.

"He said the Brooklyn Bridge…but I don't know where it is."

Blink nodded, "yeah I can take youse there at lunch."

Belle nodded.

When they reached the Distribution office and got their papes Blink started talking to her, "alright, to be a Newsie dere are three rules youse gotta follow. Rule #1, you got to have a Newsie Name."

Belle nodded, "alright I have one."

Blink gave her a look, "No a Newsie has ta give it to ya."

"Yeeeaaah. And the Boston Newsies gave me one. Why can't I use it?"

Blink sighed, "Fine. What is it?"

"Spunky Connors."

Blink looked thoughtful a moment, "Alright. Ok, Rule #2, we always go ta Tibby's for lunch."

Belle nodded, "alright. Newsie Name, Tibby's, what next?"

"Ok, Rule #3. We Improve da truth."

"Ok…"

Blink sighed as they got to the selling spot. "Take this Headline for example. '**J.P. Morgan Buys Andrew** **Carnegie's steel business.'"**

Spunky nodded, "So you lie?"

"No. we's improve da truth. Say for example, 'ANDREW CARNEGIE SELLS STEEL BUSINESS TO PAY FOR PROSTITUTES!"

Spunky's eyes widened, "Blink! That's not very nice!"

Blink just laughed and sold most of his papes.

"Go ova dere and sell alright Spunky?"

Spunky shook her head and headed off to sell.

LUNCHTIME

Spunky, Blink, and Mush walked towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

"So, Spunky… What's your friends name?" Mush asked breaking the silence that fell on the three.

"Shots." She replied.

Mush nodded.

Finally they got to the Bridge. They only had to wait two minutes when Shots appeared and with another boy Spunky didn't know. But, Blink and Mush must've because they smiled and Spit shook with him.

Shots went over to her, "Hey Spunk. Guess everything went well."

Spunky smiled brightly, "How'd you know Shots?"

"Well, y'know how I got ESP and everything. It just kinda works out."

Spunky laughed, "Shhh. Don't say it so loud. You wouldn't want to be burned at the stake."

The two friends laughed. Then Shots turned to the other guy with him. The guy had ice cold eyes and dark blonde hair, that probably could be confused with brunnette, "Spunky this is Spot Conlon, leadah of da Brooklyn Newsies. Spot dis is Spunky Connors. She the craziest goil youse eva likely to meet."

Spunky rolled her eyes and Spit shook with Spot, "Nice to meet ya."

"Really?" asked Spot a gleam in his eyes.

Spunky gave him a look, "Well if you don't want me to then I won't."

Spot's famous Smirk crawled onto his face, "Alright. But I'se preferred if you did think it was nice ta meet me."

Spunky gave him a look that clearly said, 'what the hell is this guys problem?' then turned and started her way to Tibby's Blink and Shot next to her and Mush and Spot behind them starting a conversation.

A/N: alright I'm not that happy with this chapter all that much because… well I have the rest of the story plotted out but how everything starts is a complete blank to me so if anyones got ideas because I kinda don't want it to go to fast. I would really love it. I'll even give you a piece of ice cream cake if you review! Mmm gotta love ice cream cake!!!

O also that Andrew carnegie and J.P. morgan thing really did happen. I got it off some website cuz I wanted the thing in the paper to be real. Only in my story it happened a yr. After the strike and in real life it happened in 1901. So its pretty good thing huh? Yay anwho…

REVIEWERS:

The Good Girl: is this good? The other chappy didn't have as much detail cuz I just wanted to you know get the gist that shes Blinks cousin and all. I know the first wasn't that great but hopefully this is a little better. Thx for REVIEWIN'!!

Petals: Thanks for reviewin' im glad u think its cute!

trucalifornian: well I got a couple of reviews from you actually lol I've done it before too tho so thanks for reviewin' I love Newsies, too! (I wouldn't be writing these stories if I didn't) I can't get enough of it tho. Good thing I'm not obsessed huh? Lol j/k! yeah it was kinda funny after I typed She blinked at Blink. When I thought about it it was really funny but now I'm rambling on. I tend to do that, too. Oh o ya thx for reviewin' im glad you like!!

EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW! IT CAN BE AS LONG AS YOU LIKE IT CAN BE AS SHORT AS YOU LIKE BUT I PROMISE IT WON'T TAKE LONG!!! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey I'm gonna thank my reviewers up here now! Yeah! So tanky tanky too:

trucalifornian: 'improved headlines' I like it too! Lol yeah I believe we all ramble on and occasionally looks both ways talk to our selves! Lol I kno I do. Ok I'm not crazy…. Lol ok I'm glad you liked! Enjoy this chapter!

Petals: yeah im all outta ideas, too. I'm glad that ya wanna help tho! I've been spending more time on the end of the story. I can never get the beginning right tho. I even wrote a poem for a romance scene but I'm scared to post it cuz I'm afraid someone will claim it as their own. But Its my favorite poem I've ever done. Alright I'll stop talking and let ya read this chapter! Hope ya like!

Chapter 2

Spunky came hopping into LH that night and asked, "Anyone want to play Poker?"

Racetrack smiled, "Sure! How much we bettin'?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"yeah. I just wanna have fun playin' it. 'sides I suck at it if were playin' for money." Spunky said.

Race stood there mock shocked face.

Blink walked in and saw Racetracks' face, "Wow. I don't think anyone has ever froze Race like dat."

"Yeah." Mush agreed, poking Race.

Race seemed to snap out of it. "Your insane Spunky."

Spunky just smiled in reply. And she, Blink, and Mush went to play a game of 10 cards No Peak.

Spot came up to Race, "I agree. She's got somethin' missin' in da Head. Maybe we should report her to da looney bin."

Race shook his head, "No. Jack would be mad and so would Blink. Dey'd never forgive us. 'sides I think she likes making people think shes weird."

Spot just shrugged and went off to play with Blink, Mush, Spunky, and now Shots. He got over there and sat down, "So, hows dis game woik?" he asked.

Spunky was dealing 10 cards to everyone, and didn't look up when she started to explain, "Alright. I deal everyone 10 cards. Do not look at them. Put them in a pile face down in front of you." The boys all did as she directed. "Ok now we go to my left, so that's you Blink. Ok so now you flip over the top card." Blink flipped the top card over. "Alright. A ten of hearts. Flip over the next. A jack. Flip. Another jack. Alright stop." She turned to Shots who sat next to Blink. "Alright Shots you know how ta play. You gotta beat a pair."

And so on went the game. Until everyone got tired and went to bed.

Spunky sat up in bed that night. She heard the sound of rain and got up. She went to the window and stared out. It was a sight to take any hopeless romantics breath away. That's exactly what Spunky was, though she'd never admit it aloud. She sighed.

The rain fell like diamonds in the soft moonlight. She felt an urge to go out and dance. A small smile grew on her lips. She loved dancing around in the rain. Or just listening to it made her feel like everything was ok. Like her father was still home and her mother was alive and her brother was right there with her, acting out a part of a story she had written. Her Brother and her had been so close. He had been her best friend. But in a flash everything was gone.

She felt a presence behind her and turned. Spot stood there gazing out the window at the beautiful scene. She knew the look in his eyes. She had seen it in her fathers' eyes when they'd wake up in the middle of the night to watch a thunderstorm together.

Opening the window and crawling out to sit on the fire escape, she beckoned Spot to follow. He did without saying a word. This surprised her. She assumed that he was the type to argue with her about everything.

When they both were sitting comfortably, the rain falling down on their head Spot spoke, "I love rain."

Spunky nodded, "yeah. Just the sound comforts me."

They sat there in silence for awhile. Mesmerized by the sound and feel of it and of each other.

Spot then turned and looked at her. "Your different."

Spunky looked startled then turned her blue eyes on his, "what do you mean?" she asked softly.

Spot shrugged, "More calm, I guess. Not as weird as you put out to be."

She smirked at him, "yeah? Well, your not as arrogant and air-headed as you put out to be."

He shrugged again. "where do youse sell?"

"On the corner of 42nd street and 8th Avenue."

Spot nodded, "Got anyone to sell wit?"

"Noo…"

"Youse wanna sell wit me?"

"If you wanna sell with me."

"Well I'm askin' if youse want ta."

"and I'm askin' if you want to."

Spot growled, "I wouldn't be askin' if I didn't want ta!"

Spunky laughed lightly, "geez! Spot ya don't gotta snip ma head off. Alright we'll sell tagetha! Now let's head for bed. I'm tired."

Spot sighed and followed her in.

In the weeks to follow Spot and Spunky became friends. Only seen without each other when Spot went to Brooklyn. Of course this happy bliss lasted only a couple months before, finally for the first time Spunky went with Spot to Brooklyn. Things from there got rather hectic.

A/N: alright next chappy will be Spunky visitin' Brooklyn for the first time. And since I don't want my chappys to be too short I figured I'd bring everything big happenin' in the next chapter. I know I may be goin' to fast but like I typed I'm not good at the beginning but trust me things will definitely get better!! Yay can't wait!! Please REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thx for the reviews if I don't have you in then I didn't get your review yet and I'm sorry! Thx all for your reviews it made me smile to get up check my mail and see Review Alerts! It made my day! Enjoy this chapter!

Dreamless-Mermaid: really? Wow I've never even read your story! But ya gotta admit Blinkie Boy does have a nice ring to it… anyway thx for reviewin'! heres the chapter hope ya enjoy!!

JustDuck: Mr. Tough Guy Brooklyn lol I like! I don't really kno but Race and Jack sure will be making a lot of fun of Spunky and Spot! Lol I agree she is kinda quirky! Lol! Thx for reviewin' hope ya enjoy this chappie!

trucalifornian: yeah I like that scene too! Its awesome! Everyone should love the rain…unless they lived in a rain forest. Then I presume they'd get sick of it. Lol thanks for the review! You like Friends? I luv that show! My Favorite!! I hope ya like this chappta!! Thx again for the review!

ducks-go-quack-00: as long as it's a review! And I'm happy ya like it. Tho I'm afraid I am going to fast… oh well I hope you like this chapter!!! Thx again!

Chapter 3

"So… Is Brookyln big?" Spunky asked. She and Spot were walking across the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Yeah." Said Spot.

It grew quiet between the two friends. It had been about a month since Spunky came, and everything was fine. But, Spunky kept having this nagging feeling in the back of her head. A warning, it seemed. She knew that she better keep her eyes open. Something was bound to happen. What with the last time she came to New York. Blink didn't know she was here before. And she didn't want him to know unless it was absolutely necessary. Though, she had a feeling she would have to tell it soon.

Finally, they got across the long bridge, and made their way to the docks. They walked as a few boys called out greetings. A few whistles, and catcalls, which Spunky ignored. At the end of the dock a boy sat. he had spiky hair and bright green eyes. To Spunky, a face all too familiar. She stopped dead on the spot. She stared at him.

He stared back. Shock was on his face for a split second, then a smirk.

Spot spoke up, oblivious to his friends' reaction, "Spunky. This is Cricket Andrews. Cricket. This is Spunky Connors."

Cricket smirked, "We've met."

Now it was Spots turn to be shocked. "How?" He turned to look at Spunky. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

Spot got worried, "Spunky? Are youse aright?"

Suddenly, and quick as lightning, she spun on her heal and took off running. Spot gave a quick glance at Cricket, who had a smug expression on, and he flew off after the petite brunette.

She seemed to have all the speed in the world. And she was running as if the Devil was on her heals, and to Spot, the way she looked at Cricket, he was sure she thought Cricket was just that.

It was not till she was a street away from the LH that she slowed down and Spot caught up to her. She fell to the steps of some building and was catching her breath.

Spot, who had been chasing her and was now angry by the way she ran, and partly because she ran from him exploded, "What the HELL was that about?" he asked. "I take ya ta Brooklyn to meet me Newsies, and you run away as if da Bulls were afta ya!"

Spunky just sat there. She looked so small and pale and fragile. He sat down and put an arm around her, "What's wrong?" he asked now, in a calmer voice, forcing down his anger.

She shook her head, " I don't want to talk about it, Spot."

"Well, ya gotta give me and explanation. Ya jus' can't go running away from me and think I'll not ask questions."

It was silent for a while. Then in a small voice, barely audible so he had to lean closer, "Spot? I'll tell you but not today. I promise. Can we go back now?"

She lifted her head and their eyes met. He sighed, knowing he would give in no matter what, "when will you tell me?" he knew he had to ask.

"I will tell you soon. Because, I know I will have to anyway." But though her voice held a bit of sadness, she gave him a smile.

He smiled slightly back, "lets go." He said and they stood and made their way to the LH.

At the LH.

"It's obvious ain't it?" Race asked, "Ise mean, S.C. and S.C. c'mon."

"Hey! Will ya stop tawkin' 'bout my Cousin like dat?" Blink growled.

"Aw Blink! We knows ya worried. We are, too. It's Spot here were talkin' 'bout." Mush replied.

"I think they'd be cute." Crutchy said.

"Don't you boys sound like giggly school girls?" a voice said in the doorway.

Everybody went silent and looked toward the door. "Hey Spunky, Spot! Ummm… how long youse two been standin' there?" Blink asked a little nervous.

"only to here you boys talkin' about two people who'd be cute togeder." Spot answered.

"So… Who?" asked Spunky, hopping over to the poker table and sitting in a chair next to Jack.

"No one." A blend of voices said in unison.

Spot and Spunky exchanged glances and joined the game of poker.

A/N: I think I'll end it here. Hehehe. Now you guys gotta review for the next rendition of Something to Hold onto. Lol please review and I might start typing up the next chapter and have it up by… oh say Tuesday or Wednesday. But only if I get lotsa reviews lol!! Yay!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! You don't kno how much an author loves getting reveiws…unless you are an author! Lol! Anwho I got back on the computer and hr and a half after I had updated and I had review alerts! Made me so happy! I was on the phone with my friend and I was just so happy!! Do any of you like Harry Potter? If so I found the name of the SIXTH BOOK!!! Its great!!! Jus' tell me if ya like it and I can keep you updated. Do ya wanna kno the name of it? It will be at the bottom A/N thx to my reviewers!!!

trucalifornian: I'm glad you like!! Awww if I have this up today then get another up tomorrow then you'd come home and have TWO chapters to review!! Lol j/k! hope ya like this chappy!!

Dreamless-Mermaid: wow! And I just got done reviewin' your story! A-MA-ZING! Lol ok I'll shut up! Hope ya like this chapter and thanks for the review! You should find out some pretty interestin' things in this chapter… SAY NO MORE…I WRITE!!(begins typing really fast…) lol hehehe! Alright mabye I'm losing it…

ducks-go-quack-00: when I chose the name Spunky, well before I was going to nickname her Challenge Scotts y'know have it Spots initials backwards. But then Spunky popped into my head and I though why not have the same initials? so I changed it. I'm pretty sure it will be in this chapter you find out about her… but maybe I'll give ya a cliffhanger…I don't kno. It depends on how I feel. If I feel being nice and writing it in this chapter…or…thanks for reviewin'!!!

Chapter 5

A couple days later Spunky sat on the counter at the LH while the boys got dressed. Kloppman came out, "Spunky. You got a letter."

"Already? Wow, they must be eager to speak to lil ol' me!" she giggled slightly, then tore open the letter. It had neat, familiar writing. And she felt a small stab of home-sickness. The letter read,

Dear Spunky,

How's it goin' gal? Sounds like you've got some problems up there. But don't worry, I got some connections to a ticket seller who owes me a favor. I can get 4 tickets free for New York and Back. I'm worried so were coming and there is nothin' you can do about it. We all know that you got some problems that could possibly (with no doubt right now in my mind) turn to a full out Newsie War. I'm comin' and so is Ridley, Riot, and Rip. Anyway, are you going to meet us there? Because, by the time you get this letter we should already be gone. And theres nothin' that can change our minds. We should be there the 14th . so we'll see ya soon. Alright? Ok bye bye.

Your #1 buddy,

Wicked

P.S.: everyone says hi and wishes you lots of love!!!

Spunky sat there staring at the letter.

"What ya readin'?" a voice asked.

Spunky shook her head and looked up to see Jack. "umm… Jack? Do we have room for four more people?" Spunky asked timidly.

Jack thought a moment, "we got a one bunk bed and a single bed. Some'll hafta sleep on da floor. Why?"

Spunky thought a moment, "some friends from Boston want ta come an' visit me."

"Boston Newsies? That's fine." Jack replied. He turned to look at some of the Newsies, "Hey boys! We got Boston Newsies comin' ta visit…" he looked at Spunky. 'Tomorrow' she mouthed, "…Tomorrow."

The boys started talkin'. Blink, Race, and Mush came up.

"Boston Newsies are comin'?" Blink asked.

"Yeah. Riot, Ridley, Rip, and Wicked."

Blink's eye lit up. "Wicked? I haven't seen her in so long. I wonder if she's still as gorgeous as she use ta be."

"Last time I saw she was with Steal." Spunky replied.

Blink's heart sank. "Oh." Was all he said.

"So who youse sellin' wit Spunky, since Spot ain't here."

Spunky shrugged.

"You want to sell with me?" Race asked.

"Sure." Spunky said.

Then they all turned to a small voice, "leave me alone, Tease!"

A little boy with dark hair and big honey colored eyes was saying to a older boy who was pickin' on him.

Spunky jumped down as the older boy pushed the smaller. "Hey! Leave him alone!" she came over, eyes flashing.

The older boy who had been called Tease, shrugged and walked away with a smirk on his face. Spunky turned to the small boy and kneeled down in front of him, "whats your name?" she asked.

The little boy looked at her, "Twist." He replied.

"Yeah," said Race coming up behind them, "we just took him in 2 days ago."

Spunky nodded, "Well, Twist. You want to sell with me and Race?"

The little boy nodded.

Selling at Sheepshead.

"PLACE YOUR BETS!!" a voice boomed.

"Number 3." Spunky put down.

"Number 14." Race said.

Spunky looked around for Twist. "Twist? Twist where are you?" when the little boy didn't come, Spunky grew worried.

"Race! Race, I can't find Twist."

Race and Spunky then began looking.

Race caught a glimpse of him being dragged off by a boy their age. "Over this way! C'mon Spunk!" the two friends ran toward the ally in which Twist had been dragged.

When they turned they saw two boys soaking him. "Hey you big bully!" Spunky yelled. Running over to him, she turned him around and socked him right in the eye.

When she pulled her arm back, she recognized the boy, "What the Hell?" she asked.

He grinned, "you can't hide Belle. Rage will find you. Soakin' the boy was just phase 1. Or… maybe phase 3." Then he turned and ran. The other boy freed himself from Race and followed.

Spunky shook her head and ran over to Twist. He was hurt real bad. "wow! They did a lot of damage real fast." He then turned to her. "I heard him."

Spunky regarded him a moment, "I will tell you. I might as well tell you now. Go to Brooklyn get Spot. I promised I would tell him soon. I'll get Mush, Blink, and Jack."

Race nodded. "what are we going to do with Twist?"

"I'll take him. Don't worry. He's very small."

Race nodded.

About and hour later at the LH.

"What's this about, Spunky?" Mush asked.

"Shhh. Let her speak. She's going to tell us what happened." Spot growled. His face then went into concerned.

Spunky had cleaned up Twist and laid him in her bed. The boys where sitting on the bed next to hers and she was in front of them pacing.

"This, "she said motioning to Twist, "is my fault. But, everything started about a month after Blink had left…"

A/N: I'm so evil!!! I just figured the other chapter would me JUST for her story… I hope you people like it REVIEW!!! Oh the name of the sixth book is….(Drum roll please)…............ Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

Thanks again!! REVIEW!!!!,

Joker is Poker with a J!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey! No news so I'm gonna give thanks to my reviews and let you guys go ahead and read and….review!!!

ducks-go-quack-00: I kno I'm evil!!! But today I'm good for I'm updating! Yeah! Anywho I probably would have updated yesterday but I was in the hospital. I luv twist too! He is cute. I get the HP info from I searched harry potter and on the right of the screen they asked if I wanted to be updated on harry potter and the half blood prince (6th book) so I typed in my email. Alright thx for reviewin! Glad ya liked!!! Enjoy!

JustDuck: I admit you might be on to something but I'm not saying anymore. I'm glad ya liked! The R names are just a coincidence. I originally planned for Rage to be nicknamed Dark… but I decided I liked Rage better. Ridley that was my first choice for the leader of the boston newsies and Riot… I just think that's an awesome word!! Lol! Rip… well I kinda just write nicknames and words that sound cool in my little notebook and I liked that one soo… glad ya liked! thx for the review! Enjoy!!!

trucalifornian: Welcome Back! At least ya had fun. Ive been outta PA a lot but ive stayed along the eastern coast. The farthest ive been is like Florida. And up was probably New Hampshire cuz me an my cousins went mountain climbing! It was fun! I kno I left a cliff hanger but I'm updating 8) so I'm glad ya liked! thx for the review! Enjoy!!!

Chapter 6

"This, "she said motioning to Twist, "is my fault. But, everything started about a month after Blink had left. I had been about 12 years old at the time. Dad had been getting drunk which was unusual. Dad never drank. And then he started hitting my mother. When me and Will, my brother, defended her, Dad would leave. He would usually come back in a day or two."

Spunky stopped for a moment. She had a puzzled expression on her face as if no angel in heaven had the answer to why her dad did this.

"About a year later, "she started up again, "a week before my mothers birthday. I remember because always a week before, Will would start asking for my stories. I use to write little plays and me and him would read them and then for my mother we would put on a show. Well, my dad came home once again Drunk. He started beating her harder then he ever did. Me an Will, who was 16 at the time, we went and stopped him. After that my father left. And he's never been back."

She paused again. This time her eyes pricked with tears. She shook her head and turned to the boys sitting watching her.

She sighed and started pacing again, " two years past and I was 15. That's when mom got sick. The Doctor said it was Tuberculosis. He said we might find a doctor in New York who could help her."

She stopped again. Blink eyes went wide, "so you came here."

Spunky shook her head, "Not now . This was a little while ago. I stayed here for a year looking for that doctor. I stayed on Stanton Island with Rage and his Newsies. Well, for a time I was Rages' Girl." She stopped to see their reaction.

Races' mouth was open, "but, Rage treats his girls worst then Spot!"

Spot shot him a glare.

Spunky gave a mirthless laugh, "yeah. Well I was stupid and no one told me that. Well, you guys know me. I caught him cheating on me so I dumped him. I admit I wanted revenge, so I paid a prostitute to runaway shouting something along the lines of 'he's got to small a umm..well you know.' And the Prostitute did. Right in the middle of the street. Rage was horrified. Then I left and went back home. Me and Will watched my mother die. There was nothing anyone could do."

She stopped and took a breath closing her eyes. When she opened them the boys had looks of concern.

" A..a couple months ago it happened. I was with Will and we were both getting ready to go to work. Will worked in the LumberYard. I was a Boston Newsie. There was a knock at the door and Will went to open it. In walked Steal-"

"Steal! You mean Rages' second in command who disapeared?" asked Jack.

"Shhh!!" Spot said glaring at them.

"Yes." Spunky said. "He came in. a gun in his had and he pointed it at me. He said that I destroyed Rages' reputation and that I would pay with the dearest thing to me."

A tear slipped down her cheek. Spot was by her side in a second. He put his arm around her. She nodded, "and he shot Will."

Blink came over and hugged her. "Shhh. You've got me. Cousins stay together." Spunky smiled a little.

"I stayed with Ridley a while. And then I came here."

A little while later Spunky was asleep they boys watched her. "So… what about her dad. He seems like a regular drunk." Jack said.

Blink shrugged, "I don't know. Her and her father were always close. Her whole family was close. I remember her and her father would get up late at night when it was raining and they would sit on the fire escape and sometimes talk."

Spot stared at Spunky. "It must've killed her. I mean to see her father turn on them like that."

But, Spot still had a questioned that she had left unanswered. What was her past with Cricket?

A/N: hey! Did you guys likey?? Well just please review and I shall try to have one up this weekend. But no promises. Cuz Its goin' to be busy weekend. But please R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow I believe I'm the happiest person on Earth right now! I got so many reviews that I'll just give short shot outzz. I believe this is the most reviews I've got for one of my chapters. Well it might be runner up with my Holes story that I swear I will update soon! Well it might not be as many as some people get but it's a lot to ME! Lol Anyway… ok thx to:

Dreamless-Mermaid

trucalifornian

Angelfish7

Dimonah Tralon

JustDuck

Petals

ducks-go-quack-00

I don't kno if you'll learn about Cricket in this chapter. I might just wanna keep ya people guessin' so oh I wasn't in the hospital. My aunt was. But I was there waiting for her. She had open heart surgery but shes doin' better. She should be out of there soon. Thx for all the reviews!! ENJOY!!

Chapter 7

Spot was sitting on the roof waiting for Spunky. It was raining and he knew she would come up. He didn't know how. He just knew.

He smiled when he heard the footsteps coming up the fire escape. Then he felt her next to him.

"What are you doing up here?" Spunky asked.

Spot smiled and turned his head to look at her. "Why, enjoying the rain." He said matter o' factly.

She smiled. Then, she sat down and looked up at the sky.

Spot stood there staring at her for a minute and then asked the question that was killing him, "What about Cricket?"

Spunkys' eyes shot from the sky down to his. "wh..what about him?"

"Aw c'mon Spunky quit playin' dumb. You owe me an explanation."

Spunky shrugged. "I don't know Spot. But I know he's a traitor. You can't trust him. He only thinks of himself and what he gets outta things."

Spot gave a frustrated growl, "Well? What did he do? What is your problem with him?"

Spunky was silent. "He was a Stanton Island Newsie when I was with Rage."

Spot gave an incredulous look, "He couldn't be. He's been my second in command for three years."

"Yeah. Well, then he's been both. I told you he was a traitor."

"ok. But what did he do to you?" Spot persisted.

Spunky turned on him. "Geez Spot! I don't feel like talkin' about it. I promised you I would. And I don't break promise because they mean a lot to me. I intend to keep it but not now. I got enough on my mind. What with some Boston Newsies comin' an all."

Spot was shocked. "Boston Newsies are comin'?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow. Are you gonna come and meet them with me at the train station?"

Spot sighed, "I wish I could but me an Jack got some place to go."

Spunky looked him in the eye, "Rage." It wasn't a question.

Spot nodded, "yeah. We're goin' to have a little _chat_."

"Spot! You can't go with just Jack. You need more Newsies. You guys could get crushed."

Spot smiled, "don't worry about us."

Spunky rolled her eyes.

Soon the two were plunged into silence and their own thoughts. Spunky couldn't help but want to start dancing. It was the most wonderful thing to do in the rain.

She smiled and started to sway to music she could only hear. Then she spun around and began dancing.

"What are you doing?" Spot asked.

Spunky laughed, "What's it look like?"

Spot rolled his eyes, "dancing obviously."

"Well…" Spunky began, stopping and looking at Spot, "I can't dance alone."

Spot gave her a look, "you just were."

Spunky gave an impatient sigh, "my gosh! How daft can ya get?" she walked over to him, put one hand on his shoulder, positioned his other hand on her waist and entwined there fingers in a Ball Room dancing fashion. Then, slowly she moved her feet, "One, two, three, one, two, three." She whispered softly.

Spot started clumsy but then slowly got into it, he even spun and Dipped her once. But almost dropped her.

The sound of the rain

Hitting the ground.

The feel of your arms

As you spin me around.

Spunky smiled up at him. He looked down and their gaze met.

The love in your eyes

That can never be replaced

The smile on your lips

When your fingers and mine lace.

Spunky then rested her head on his chest and inhaled. He smelt good. Like Summer breeze and Newspapers. She smiled at that thought.

The feel of your hand

When you wipe away a tearstain.

I'll remember it all

That night, we danced in the rain.

After a while the two pulled apart. Spunky blushed. Spot smiled down, "that was fun." She said.

"Believe it or not I loved it. Now I know how ta dance." Spot said. All thoughts of her and Cricket gone from his head.

Spunky laughed. "Well, I gotta go and sleep. I gotta meet Ridley and Wicked tomorrow."

Spot nodded, "sweet dreams."

Spunky laughed, "you sound all mushy."

Spot shrugged, "you made me all mushy. I coulda been out here doing manly things like poker."

Spunky laughed, "you didn't have to dance if ya didn't want ta."

"yeah? Well, at first ya didn't give me a choice."

"Oh well. Y'know ya had fun!" and Spunky went down the fire escape.

Spot sighed. What was wrong with him? He used to be the Womanizer. But when he was around Spunky, it was like he wanted to be perfect for her. He gave a last irritated sigh and went down the fire escape.

NEXT DAY!!

Spunky stood at the train station with Blink, Mush, and Race. Race had wanted to go with Jack and Spot to Stanton Island and give Rage, as he put it, 'a piece of his mind' but Spot had ordered him to stay with Spunky.

The train pulled up while a man called, "Boston to New York!!"

Spunky held her breath as she saw four teenagers come off the train. Two girls and Two boys.

"SPUNKY!!" a girl about 5"5 with red hair and big ice blue eyes shouted. She came running over as the other 3 walked.

"Hey, Wicked!!" Spunky said giving the girl a hug.

The last three made it over. One boy who was about 5"7 with black hair and big blue eyes smiled. "hows you doin' Spunk?"

She smiled, "Hey Ridley! Good I guess. Hows Boston?"

He shrugged, "About as good as it gets."

She smiled and turned to the last two. The boy had Sandy blonde hair and Sage green eyes. "Hey ya Rip! Hows your Sister?"

"Valley's doin' good. She wanted to come but Wicked couldn't get anymore tickets."

"yeah blame it on me. Who got us here in the first place?" Wicked grumbled.

Spunky smiled. "I'm glad you guys came." She turned to the last girl. She had black hair and almond brown eyes, "Riot! I'm glad you made the time for me."

Riot was giving her a cool look, but then her face broke out into a wide grin. "I could never forget ya Spunky!!"

They hugged and then Spunky smiled at her four old friends, "um…meet some of the Manhattan Newsies." She turned to the boys and they had bored looks on their faces. But when her eyes landed on them they all put on smiles. Riot laughed. Spunky shook her head and Ridley and Rip were giving the three suspicious looks.

"Well, guys this is Ridley, Wicked, Riot, and Rip. Guys," she turned to the Boston Newsies, "this is Blink, my cousin. Mush and Racetrack." They all gave nods to each other.

Spunky stood there uncertainly, until Race and Ridley, at the same time, spit on their hands and shook.

She smiled, "alright lets get back to the LH. I'm anxious to see how Spots' and Jack's meeting went."

A/N: wow! I can't believe I'm almost done with the story. But you guys can expect another Newsie story from me. I got a great idea. I don't think I've seen another like it. Well, kinda. It's kinda like those where a girl goes into the Past. But mine definitely got some BIG twists. Anywho…

That poem I made entirely on my own so it belongs to ME! Alright? Lol sorry I'm just a little hesitant cuz I'm afraid someone might claim it as their own. but I know it's mine and I am being paranoid. The title of the poem is Danced in the Rain.

Also if you want to join the Newsie Challenge copy and paste this

If you want to get more info copy paste this

OH and the next chapter will basically be the meeting at Stanton Island. So it should be up soon!

And also I don't know if I have any Disclaimer but here it is. Anything you recognize I DO NOT own!

So please REVIEW!!! Because you know you want TOO!!

Joker is Poker with a J


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: this chapter is kinda short but I hope ya all enjoy!!! Thanks to all who reviewed:

Dreamless-Mermaid: yes there is something up with Cricket. But you all know that! Now I'm waitin' for ya to update!! Lol! Thanks for reviewin'! Enjoy!

Dimonah Tralon: thanks for reviewin'!! I hope ya enjoy this chapter!!!

JustDuck: oh I'll see if I can get the websites. Hopefully they'll be at the bottom! No. I don't think my poem are words in a song. I wrote it one day. So it shouldn't be. Well thanks for reviewin'!! the most chapters I think this story will have is about 12 or 13. I'm not sure… I'll have to think about it. Well, enjoy this chapter!!!

trucalifornian: and coincidence is joincidence with a j! lol!! I luv friends!! Thanks for reviewin'!! enjoy!!

Angelfish: well... you'll find out in this chapter!! Enjoy! Thank you for reviewin'!!

Racetrack's Dealer: I like your pen name! It's cute! Here's more! Enjoy!! Thanks for reviewin'!!

Thanks everyone!! Oh and when this story is finished I'm thinkin' of puttin' up a new Newsies fic! I think it will be rather unique 'cuz I haven't seen one like it. I wrote down the first chapter. So I actually know how its gonna start! Yay for me!! ((golf clap)) ok fine get on and enjoy this chapter!!

Chapter 8

Jack and Spot were ushered into a small room. They were in the Stanton Island Warehouse, where the Newsies there lived. A boy the same age as them was sitting behind the desk. He was built with bleach blonde hair and eyes so dark a brown they were black.

"Well, well, if it ain't Jack and Spot." He said in a deep voice. He stood up. "Take a seat." He pointed to the two chairs in front of the small wooden desk. "What do youse to want?"

Jack sat up a bit, "We'd like to tawk wit youse about one of me Newsies."

Rage looked up, "which Newsie?" he asked innocently.

Spot growled, "you idiot! You know very well that were tawkin' 'bout Spunky!"

Rage looked confused, "Spunky?"

Jack gave Spot a sharp look, "Belle. Not Spunky."

Spot sat back glaring at Rage. Jack cleared his throat. "You sent your Newsies after one of my kid ones. Twist. And when Racetrack and Belle got there, one of your boys said that you would find her. Or something along the lines of that." Jack finished waving his hands.

"Did she say what the boy looked like?" Rage asked, again in an innocent voice.

"Oh cut the Shit Rage. We know you're out ta get Belle!" Spot almost yelled angrily.

Rages' eyes got cold as he turned them on Spot, "As I believe Conlon. This is between me and Manhattan. It's none of Brooklyn's business."

Jack stood up abruptly, "I'm just warnin' youse Rage. You pick with any of me Newsies, it'll only be a sign to me that you want war." With that Jack turn and left.

Spot, too stood up. His eyes an Icy cold that would send shudders through anyone. "You start war with Manhattan, your startin' a war wit Brooklyn. You put one hair on Belle, you got me to deal wit. You hurt her again," he paused for effect, "I'll kill ya." He whispered this, gave one more menacing glare, and strode out of Stanton Island.

Rage sat there watching the place that Spot Conlon had just been then, when he heard the sound of the front door close he yelled to his second in command who stood out the door, "Whip! Come in here."

The boy came in and looked at the leader. Rage felt a smirk crawl on his face, "Change of Plan. We've got a new area to hit on. It seems Brooky Boy has feeling's for our little Belle."

A/N: how'd you guys like?? Hope it's good. i can't get the links so i'll put them on my bio! read it if ya like!! REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: alright lol!! GUESS what I did??? I'm now an online Minister lol!! MWHAHAHAHA!!! I can marry anyone!!!…. alright enough! To my reviewers you guys are the Best!!!

Dreamless-Mermaid: hehehe!!! I'm gonna save the whole Cricket thing for when their… anwho thanks for reviewin'!!! ((hops up and down)) I'm XTREMELY HYPER!!! ((whispers)) so hyper that I can't spell xtremely correctly!! Hehehehe! Lol ok enjoy this chapter!!!

trucalifornian: good luck with the inspiration!!! Lol!! Does it by any chance have to do with marrying anyone??? Lol!! J/k!! I'm so hyper… there just might be something wrong with me… ok well I'm glad ya liked enjoy this chapter!!!

Dimonah Tralon: AND…Soon it is!!! Lol!! Thanks for reviewin'!! enjoy this chapter!!

Anywho!! I have the name for my next Newsies story!! Yay!!! Maybe it will be at the bottom of this chapter… or maybe the last chapter… hmmm… ((starts thinking)) oh and enjoy.

Chapter 9!! YAY!!

Jack and Spot came to the LH a half hour later. They walked in to find Blink, Race, Mush, Spunky, and four people they didn't know.

Spunky was next to them in a matter of seconds. "What happened?" she demanded.

Jack smiled and told them.

"And I told him, if he wants a fight with Manhattan then he better expect one with Brooklyn, too." Spot hated lying, but he wasn't about to confess undying love to her.

Spunky nodded. A girl with red hair and ice blue eyes laughed, "I knew it! I knew you would 'cause war."

Spunky rolled her eyes, "thanks Wicked! I'm soo loved. By the way, that's Jack Kelly and Spot Conlon. Guys that's Riot Ridley Wicked and Rip." She pointed to each person.

Jack spit shook with Ridley and so did Spot.

"Spunky!" a voice came from the top of the stairs. They all looked up to see Twist.

"Twist! Get back in bed!" Spunky said while running up and taking the boy back to her bed, Wicked following behind them.

Spot sighed, "Well, Jacky boy. I'm gonna grab a bed. Didn't get much sleep last night." Jack nodded.

Spot headed up the stairs. When he got up there he saw Wicked standing near by, while Spunky clean some of Twists cuts.

Wicked saw him and came over. "Isn't Twist so cute?" she asked watching the small boy.

"Yeah." But Spot was watching Spunky.

Wicked say who he was staring at and smiled. "I didn't think that Ridley would have any competition." Spunky got up, turned and smiled at the two. "But with the way she looks at you…I image that I am wrong." Wicked smiled back at Spunky.

Spot stood thunderstruck. Was he that obvious?

Spunky came over, "You comin' to Tibby's with us, Spot?"

Spot shook his head, "Naw. I'm tired. I'll stay here with Twist."

Spunky nodded. "Alright! We'll see you when we get back?"

Spot smiled and nodded.

He laid down in a bed. He couldn't get what Wicked said out of his head. He finally rolled over and fell alseep.

NEXT DAY

Spot woke up as everyone else was getting up. He was surprised he slept so long. He yawned and got out of the bed. He got cleaned up and went down the stairs. Spunky was sitting in her usual place, but now with Riot and Wicked.

"G'mornin Spot!" Spunky said smiling.

"Good mornin', Spunky." Spot replied, giving another yawn.

Spunky gave him a look, "your still tired?"

"That or I'm just getting over it."

Spunky nodded understandingly. "well, I kinda promised Wicked and Riot I'd sell wit them. You don't mind do ya?"

Spot shrugged, "Naw, I was pla-" But, he was cut off by Blink yelling, "TEASE! I SWEAR I'M GONNA SOAK YA!!" they watched as Tease came running down the steps a very tired, very angry Blink after him. They all started laughing seeing Blink shirt-less and had ink marks on it. Blink was trying to put his shirt on and chase Tease at the same time.

Spunky grabbed Tease as he ran by. Tease gave a Squeal and Spunky laughed. Seeing a ten-year old squeal like a pig must have been funny, 'cause everyone went into another fit of laughter.

The now clothed Blink, came and took Tease from Spunky as Jack came down yelling for everyone to head to the Distribution office.

Spot turned the opposite way as everyone else and headed for Brooklyn.

WITH SPUNKY

Spunky was walking with the Boston Newsies when she saw Jack. Spot was usually with him. She looked around and didn't see him. "Jack! Jack!"

"Yeah?" Jack asked. Coming next to her.

"Where's Spot?" she asked.

"He said he was going to Brooklyn."

Spunky stopped. A couple of the boys yelled at her. Jack and the Boston Newsies stopped, too.

"What's wrong?" asked Ridley with concerned.

"Spot!" she felt her stomach lurch. Something was definitely wrong.

She turned and started running toward what she knew was Brooklyn. She knew Jack and her Boston friends were behind her. She barely heard Jack call to a few other Newsies, but she continued to run.

WITH SPOT

Spot entered the LH. He wasn't expecting any of his Newsies to be there. But, when he entered he found them all tied up. There was a lot of Brooklyn Newsies, too.

Some other Newsies were there. Ones he had never seen before. He was shocked to see Cricket standing there. Spunky's words came back, _But I know he's a traitor. You can't trust him. He only thinks of himself and what he gets outta things."_

"Traitor." Spot growled. Cricket smirked.

"So you took to long in Belle's warnings. My, my Conlon. You're not good with trusting people are you?"

A/N: lol another CLIFFY!!! Yay!! REVIEW please. Please please please!!!!!!! Hehe Review and I'll have it up tonight or tomorrow!!! Mwhahahahahahaha (told you I was hyper)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: wow lots of reviews. And since I promised ya I'd update today heres another chapter!! Tho I can tell ya it will probably end in yet again ANOTHER cliffhanger.!!! I love being evil. Sry I didn't update last night :/ I was at the racetrack (lol) with CARS not horses…lol hehehe anywho thanks to all who reviewed (that rhymes)

Dreamless-Mermaid: yeah it must be obvious… well I'm glad ya like enjoy this chapter!!

Dimonah Tralon: lol I bet this one will end in a cliffhanger…lol I like writing them cause then I get more reviews!! Lol!! So anyway I'm glad you like it!! Enjoy this chapter!!

Angelfish: hmmm… maybe he did trust her…hmmm a ha!! Alright well I'm glad I surprised you. That has been one of my major twists since I started thinking about this story…hmmm interesting huh?? Lol happy you enjoy my story!! I hope ya like this chapter too!!

trucalifornian: valley girl moment!! Lol!! Yeha I have had a few of them before ((looks around suspiciously)) don't tell no one!! Lol ok I'm so happy you like! Heres the update!! Enjoy!!

racetrack's dealer: ((puts hands up)) don't hit me!! Anyway ME? Have a life? yeah right while your saying I have one everyone else says I don't. well theres a first time for everything right?!? Lol! Ok I'll get on to reading your story as soon as I can. (which'll prolly be as soon as I'm done updateing this story!) anwho thanks for the quote I'll get on to that too!! Wow so much work on this website! Lol!! Ok enjoy the chapter!!

Whew!! Lotsa typing I don't know if I can type this chapter… lol ok ok Enjoy!!!

Chapter 10!!(yay! Double digits finally!! It is chapter 10??)

Spot glared, "I trust her! But, she told me just last night that you're a traitor!" but, then he felt someone come up behind him. He turned slightly and saw a couple Newsies from Queens.

Spot turned back toward Cricket, "So…whats Rage promising you if you do his dirty work?"

Cricket smirked, "that's really none of your business now is it Conlon?"

WITH SPUNKY

Spunky's heart was pounding as she ran along the Brooklyn bridge. She hoped Spot wouldn't say anything to get himself hurt. Or to provoke someone into hitting him. That thought made her put on a burst of speed and make it across into Brooklyn. She remembered Spot telling her it was five blocks down, but to the left or right, she didn't know.

WITH SPOT

"If it has to do with Spunky, then it is." He growled back. Cricket laughed.

"So Rage was right. You like her." Cricket shook his head. "well, maybe I will tell you. First, I get Brooklyn. Then, I get Belle." He laughed at the look on Spot's face.

WITH SPUNKY

Spunky stopped after five blocks. She faintly heard Jack yell left before she was off in that direction.

WITH SPOT

Spot turned to hit one of the boys behind him, but then felt something hard collide with his head. He heard a voice that was both comforting and frightening to hear, gasp, "Spot!"

WITH SPUNKY

Spunky made it to the door way in time to see a boy with a club hit Spot over the head, "Spot!" she gasped.

She went straight to the fallen boy all the while landing a punch on the boy with the club. She caught Spot just as Jack and the Newsies he had brought with him appeared in front of the door.

Jack saw Cricket, and choked. "Cricket?"

Cricket smiled, he turned to Spunky, "well, speak of the devil." He laughed again.

Spunky gave a growl and launched herself onto Cricket. She started Punching him. She knew that the bloke could easily overthrow her petite frame, but she was to angry to care. "you Bastard!! You murderer traitor!!!" she screamed.

Cricket pushed her off, and watched as she rolled a little ways off. He smirked. "I ain't no murderer." He said.

Spunky glared and jumped at him again, "you are responsible just as much as Steal!" she retorted. Throwing punch after punch.

Cricket yelled something then and Spunky got one hit on the eye before she felt something hard hit her head and she blacked out…

A/N: you guys are gonna be mad at me huh?? Well, if you review I'll have a chapter up tomorrow. Or if I can get on tonight. Anywho. Can anyone guess what Cricket did yet?? It will be in the next chapter but who ever gets it ill dedicate chapter 11 to them (the next chapter) alright well, REVIEW. You can even yell at me. I'll prolly be expecting it. Lol I hope you guys liked!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: hey!! Thanks for the reviews heres chapter 11. I dedicate this chapter to Angelfish and Dreamless-Mermaid. You guys got closest. Not right on but you guys are on Track. Don't worry you'll find out in this chapter. Anywho to my reviewers:

Racetrack's Dealer: Kill Spot? I couldn't even begin to write that! Oh well I better not say anymore… thanks for reviewin' I hope ya enjoy this chapter!! I think it will be semi-good!! ENJOY!!

Dreamless-Mermaid: like I typed above you guys are on the right track. All you have to do is remember what Steal did and then think of the word Traitor connected to Cricket. Lol or you can just read this chapter!! Lol! I hope ya likey!! ENJOY!

trucalifornian: I'm sorry I didn't have a chapter up last night. But my sister said I'm always on and she never gets on and all that so I got off. Then we went to see a movie and didn't get home until late. Good luck at your swim meets!! I hope u enjoy this chapter (and maybe another) when u get back!!

Angelfish: you guys are on the right track. I'm glad ya liked last chapter. And I hope ya like this chapter. You'll find out about Cricket here. So read and review and ENJOY!!

Chapter 11

Spot woke with a splitting headache. He went to put his hand on his head when he realized he had chains around his wrists and ankles. He groaned and shut his eyes.

When he opened his eyes and looked around, he saw Spunky across the cell in the same state as he, except she was still unconscious. Then, he realized where he was. The old Police station in Queens. It was where the Queens leader held meetings with the other Newsie Leaders.

There was an empty cell across from him and Spunky and then a door that had a guard on the opposite side.

Spot sat there awhile. Head throbbing and every small sound made him wince in pain.

Then, from across the cell he heard Spunky groan. He watched as she opened her eyes, blinked and looked around.

"Spot?" she croaked out. Then, she coughed. He saw a small bit of blood on the floor. He tried to move closer, but she was to far away.

"Shh." He said. "it's alright."

Spunky looked at him, yawned, then said, "I can get us out of here. Just let me get some sleep…" and she curled up and fell asleep.

Spot sighed. He needed to get them out of here. She was hurt, he knew. Coughing up blood, even a little bit, wasn't good.

They sat there a long time, until Spot heard footsteps, a key jangling, and the door opening. He looked over and watched Rage, Whip his second in command, Cricket, and Racket, the leader of Queens. (a/n: there you go another 'R')

"So Brooklyn's awake." Rage smirked.

Spot glared so fiercely, he was disappointed no one flinched.

"aww. Don't be like that Conlon. You should be happy you're here." Cricket said smiling.

Spot ignored them. "Maybe we should just kill 'im now." Said Racket.

Whip shook his head and said sharply, "No. We need him to get Spunky to Cooperate."

"Why? We got half the Manhattan Newsies, and her Boston Newsies." Cricket questioned.

"Ain't good enough. We need Spot." Rage replied.

Cricket shot a glare at Spot, turned on his heel, and walked out.

"Jealous." Said Rage.

Racket nodded. "you're safe now, Conlon." He smirked. And him and Rage walked out. Whip followed behind slowly. Winked at Spot and gave him a thumbs up sign. Then walked out the door. Spot heard the keys jangle, but no locking sound.

He pondered this and didn't notice Spunky up.

"I won't cooperate." She said suddenly. He looked at her and saw her in the weirdest position.

She was hanging on the chains of her left hand. She had her left leg crossed over to her right hand and she was trying to get something on the side of her boot.

"What are you doing?!" Spot said, eyes wide.

"Trying to get my key."

"You have a key?" he asked.

"Well, I have a pin. I keep it in the rubber of my…"she gave a pull and she fell, and gave a small scream. Spot made a move to see what happened.

She had her left hand, which had been tangled in the chains to hold her up, and saw that it was purple and blue and bloody.

"Ouch." Spunky said looking at it. She then held up in her right hand a small pin that could pick locks.

Spot smiled, "Your Brilliant!" he exclaimed.

Spunky nodded, "I know." She said and winked.

She started picking the lock on her left shackle. Spot watched silently. Then, she started talking.

"So…do you remember Cricket ever leaving for a couple of weeks about a year ago?"

Spot thought a moment. "yeah."

"Well, he was with me."

Spot gave a look of alarm.

"yeah." She continued. "when I first came to Stanton Island, he befriended me. We were like, like you and me. Well, when I 'disgraced' Rage, Cricket said he would make sure I got home safely. He stayed with me and Will for a couple of days. Will warned me he didn't like Cricket. But…but I didn't listen. I trusted Cricket to much. But a little while after Cricket left Steal showed up. He said that I should thank Cricket. Cricket had told Rage exactly where I was. He betrayed me. And I regret everyday that I trusted him." As she finished she got the last cuff off of her leg.

"You know what?" she asked Spot as she came over and started picking the locks around his ankles and wrists.

"What?"

"I don't know how I trusted you after what happened to me and Cricket. I never make the same mistake twice." She got his cuffs off faster.

He stood up and hugged her, "and you won't." he whispered.

A/N: another short chapter I kno! ((dodges flying objects)) well at least you all won't yell at me as to WHY she hates Cricket. And I know he is such a Bastardio! Lol!! Spanish! Lol well, REVIEWO!! Lol!! The San fran sisco treat!! (SP???)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: hey everyone!!! I'm back so I'm just going to thank all and let you guys read this chapter!!

Wow I got 50 reviews! Not as much as my holes story but I'm getting real close!!

Thanks to:

Racetrack's Dealer: alright I'll try to make this as long as I can. But, why don't you want to kick rackets ass?? I would! Lol! But thanks now I can swear in italian!! I want to learn italian…but sadly my school sucks and they only teach German, French, and Spanish. They said Italians to 'easy.' Alright sry. I'm just complaining. I hate my school. Grrr.. alright well, enjoy this chapter!!! And ya gotta update soon on your story (even tho it was only two days ago!) lol ENJOY!!

Eponine-1815: I'm glad you like it! And I'm happy I have a new reviewer! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I think it should be good! But I don't kno yet! Lol well I hope you like this chapter!!

Dreamless-Mermaid: yeah. Took me long enough huh?? Anyway. I just started reading your one story.. um The Saturday Night He'll Never Forget. It's good but I'm still on the 1st chapter. I haven't been able to finish it! But it's very good!! I'm glad you like so far I hope you enjoy!!

Trucalifornian: I kno it was short I'm tryin' to make this one a little longer! But, yeah I hate getting' up early, too! Itsa worsed!! Well I'm glad ya enjoyed the last chapter I hope ya like this one!!

JustDuck: I'm sorry I didn't put you with the reviewers on chapter 11. I had already gotten it up before a had seen your review. So I'm glad you like! I hope ya enjoy this chapter, too!! It should be pretty good. No wait thats the next chapter. Crap man. That's what I get for just waking up! I see all blurry! Oh well enjoy!!!

Alright everyone. I would have had this chapter up on Sunday but the document manager said it was closed for repairs. Or something like that. So just thought I'd throw that in here!! well like I always say Enjoy! Oh and Review!!

Chapter 12

Spot watched as Spunky picked the lock on the cell door. She was having some trouble. Finally he gave a sigh and did it. She gave him a look, "I had it."

Spot rolled his eyes, " yeah. By the time you would have opened it Cricket and Rage would already be here." she gave him a glare and walked out.

He followed and watched as she opened the door. "hmm..it's already opened."

He nodded. "Exactly what I thought." To answer the questioned glance he continued, "Whip didn't lock it. He convinced them not to kill me."

"They were going to kill you?!"

He smiled, "yeah. To get you to cooperate."

She nodded. Then, she opened the door slowly. The guy guarding it turned and made a 'huh' noise but, then was clobbered by Spunky who started punching him. The Newsies that were in the cell closest all stood up. Spunky finally hit his head against the wall and knocked him out.

Spot stared. She gave him a smirk. Then she winced and looked at her left hand that was bleeding from the chains and punching the guard. Spot quickly ripped off his right sleeve off his shirt and wrapped her hand.

"thanks." She whispered. He nodded.

"Here. give me the pick." She handed it to him. He broke it in half and handed half to her. She smiled.

Spot headed to the cells in the front and Spunky went to the cell with some Brooklyn Newsies in it.

She fiddled with the lock a minute until it opened. The guys smiled and went to the front to guard the door.

Suddenly they all heard footsteps. "Get in the cell you boys were in. Protect Spunky!" Spot commanded. The boys quickly went back. One grabbed Spunky. She winced but didn't say anything. They boys blocked her and she couldn't see Spot.

Spot stood behind the door, waiting. The door opened and Whip came in quickly shutting it behind him. He turned to the cell opposite side of where Spot was standing. He went over and unlocked it. Out came Jack and the Boston Newsies.

Whip handed him the keys. "Here. unlock the other cells. I'll get Spot and Belle."

Spunky pushed through and opened the cell door ushering the Brooklyn's out. Whip looked up and his eyes widened. "Your alright! When I saw Cricket bring you in. I thought you were a goner. He had punched you in the stomach when you moved. It was sickening." He came over and stared at her.

She just gave a suspicious look.

"Why are you helping?" Spot said as he came up behind Whip.

Whip whirled around. "I use to be a Brooklyn Newsie. When Cold was leader. I was only little. But I got lost and the Stanton Island took me in." Whip shrugged. "couldn't betray Brooklyn."

Spot nodded with a smile. Jack finished and came over with Blink, Race, and the Bostons. Ridley came up and hugged Spunky. "you alright?" he asked pulling away. She smiled and nodded. Then she turned away from him and was hugged fiercly by Blink. She smiled.

"Don't worry Blinkie. I'm fine." He pulled away and looked at her hand. She shrugged.

Jack, then, spoke up," alright with the reunion? Ok. Good. 'cause we are outnumbered and we gotta get outta here."

Whip shook his head, "about half of them are on our side. It seems that Queens steals Brooklyn Newsies. At least some of the smaller ones."

Spot growled, "then lets go!" he turned and went to the door. But, moved aside for Whip.

Whip nodded and opened the door. "follow me. The guards are on our side." Spot nodded. Spunky came up next to him and the three were followed by all of Brooklyn, 4 Bostons, and half of Manhattan.

Whip led them through the many corridors, "wow," breathed Spunky looking around, "it's so big."

Spot smiled at her amazement.

They walked for a good fifteen minutes, until they came to a back door. Whip turned around. "They might be out there. I told them I had to go..y'know…so they might have got suspicious because I have the keys."

Spot nodded. He looked over at Spunky, then turned to one of his boys, "Chip. I'm countin' on you to watch Spunky."

"What! I don't need watched. Just let me have a go at Cricket." She said angrily.

Spot shook his head. "No. I get Cricket. But, your in no condition to fight."

She glared. "it's just a bloody fist. It's fine. I wanna fight!" Spot shook his head.

"I'm not letting you get hurt."

She sighed angrily. "I'm gonna fight! I can't stand and watch. You know it Spot!"

Everyone was watching. They looked to Spot. Spot sighed. He wanted to shake her and tell her to stop being stubborn. But, hers matched his stubborness. And the fact that she was right, he couldn't stand and watch a fight without doing something.

Spunky watched him fight with himself. But, she wasn't going to give in. she wanted to be by his side fighting. She knew he knew that. "C'mon Spot. Were wasting to much time. Just let me fight." He sighed.

The Brooklyn Newsies stared at Spunky. They had never seen someone stand up to Spot like that and win.

"Fine. But, you gotta leave Cricket to me. You can beat the shit outta Rage and anyone you want, but you leave Cricket to me." Spunky thought a moment then nodded.

Whip looked at the two. Then, opened the door. They all stepped out into the setting sun.

There stood Rage, Cricket, and Racket. Behind them was about fifty Newsies from Queens, Stanton Island, and Westside.

Spot glanced at Spunky. She had a determined look on her face, and was glaring at the boys that stood in front of her.

"Let's kick some bastard ass!" she shouted.

A/N: lol! I like that!! Lol… anyway I'm going to Boston this weekend (the one coming up) so I might not start my other fic. Till after that…I don't know I haven't decided. Anyway! If you REVIEW you can yell at me for ending it here!!! I'll try and get a chapter up tomorrow. But no promises. But, maybe if you make me feel better by Reviewing…hmmm…makes ya think about the possibilities, huh?? Lol

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Joker is Poker with a J

P.S. was that long enough?? Maybe I'll try making next chapter longer…


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: y'know? You people are so lucky!! I almost had you guys wait till Monday for a new chapter cause I'm so busy. This is my last day I don't have anything planned. Well, I was goin' to help my mom clean the pool. But my dad took the car to work. (he's a mechanic) so we now have no vehicle to buy the chemicals at the pool store. So I'm free and will be getting this chapter up Now!!! Now tell me how lucky you people are?? REALLY LUCKY!! Lol! Ok well

Thanks to:

NaughteeLady: wow! So embarassing. Lol I'm glad ya like! I luv having new reviewers!! Hope ya enjoy this chapter!!

Dimonah Tralon: I didn't even think of that when I was typing…hmmm but it does remind me of that now. Well! I'm glad you like!! Heres a new one!!

Angelfish7: well, I'll try hard to make this longer. I promise. But, I don't really know how long you can drag out a battle seen. Without it getting boring. I don't know how long the story is gonna last. At first I thought 13 or 14 chapters. But I might make a twist. I have no idea. But maybe I won't start with the Newsie War. 'sides I don't know how good I can do it… so alright I'm jus rambling. Enjoy this chappy!!

Dreamless-Mermaid: yeah I think I'm on like 5 or 8. But I'll review as soon as I catch up! Lol!! Ok well, thanks for reviewing I hope ya like this chapter!!

trucalifornian: go ahead. Take out all your anger on me. I don't mind. I might do something to make this story a little longer then I had planned… hehehe oh and I'll try having fun in Boston. It should be cuz I get to see my fav. Cuz. (lol I'm not suppose to have a fav.!) but she's the only one my age. Alright younger by 10 months. But still. She lives in Georgia. So ya!! Thanks for reviewin'!!!

Racetrack's Dealer: lol! Aww beagles are cute. I love spot. I got that picture paper and I printed a pic. Out of him it is a GREAT pic. I luv it. Hehe…yay! You're goin' to update soon. Hopefully I'll still be here. and I'm in it!! Yay!! For my next story I might have a small cc. Just for like 3 or 4 girls. Y'know to be brooklyn or manhattan newsie girls. If ya want to be in it send me in a review in this chapter or e-mail me. You can be an early one. And a sure thing. But only if ya want. Ok well, thanks for the review!! Hope ya Enjoy this chappy!!

JustDuck: lol!! Your reviews are so funny!! I could try to kick their ass. But I'm a size six!!! Lol I have small feet! Lol!! I hope ya like this chapter!! Keep reviewin' your so funny!!

Again thank you you guys are the most awesomest people ever!! And my brother is watching waynes world!! Lol it's kinda funny!! ((Cough::Weirdo::cough))

Chapter 13??

Twist looked around. There was only half the Newsies. Racetrack wasn't at the poker table. And Blink. Mush, too, was gone.

"Where is everyone? Where's Spunky?" he asked Boots.

Boots shrugged. "Jack followed after Spunky and called half the Newsies."

Shots walked in. "hey! Somethin's wrong. I was visitin' da Bronx and I went back to the Brooklyn LH. And No one was there. I saw some red stuff on the floor, too. I think it was blood." They all exchanged looks.

"Where could they be? I saw Skittery go but, I wasn't sure what was goin' on." Said Specs.

Shots thought a moment. Then a kid stumbled in. They all turned to boy. It was Card. A Brooklyn Newsie. "Spot… sent me…get Bronx…Midtown…and Long Island." The boy coughed. Shot came over and helped him to a bed.

"Why? Where are they?" Shot asked giving the boy some water.

"Queens. Right by the Police station. Rage and Queens captured Spot and Spunky. And the Brooklyn Newsies. And Jack, too. And all with him." The boy coughed. "Spot sent me ta get help."

"Alright lay down get sleep. Boots go get da Bronx. Specs get Long Island. Hurry. I'll get Midtown. Go to the old police station in Queens. That's were they are." The boys nodded.

Twist got up, got changed, and came over. Shots looked at him, "no. Twist. Ya gotta stay here. take care of Card. If anyone comes, send one of the boys. They know where we'll be. "

Twist looked down but nodded.

"I'm leavin' ya in charge. Ya can be a good leadah some day." Twist smiled and nodded.

Shots, Boots, and Specs ran outta the londgin' house.

WITH SPUNKY AND SPOT

"Let's kick some Bastard ass!" she shouted.

The two groups of Newsies ran and clashed together. Spunky went for Rage. Spot for Cricket. Everybody else whoever got in their way.

Spunky took all her pent up anger out on Rage. All her hate. Everything he had done wrong to her. She threw punch after punch at him. He seemed shocked and didn't fight back.

This was the boy that had stolen her first kiss. This was the boy that cheated on her. This was the boy that had sent someone out to kill her brother. This was the boy who had sent boys out to harm an innocent little boy. This was the boy who had all the Brooklyn Newsies captured. This was the boy who had planned on killing Spot. He was the reason everything was the way it was. There was only one thing that came to her mind that was a good thing. He had brought her and Spot closer.

She slowed her punches. Rage took this opening to throw her off of him. He came down hard on her, landing a punch to her stomach. She gasped but got back on her feet. She growled at him as she kicked him in the groins. He keeled over a bit allowing her to get a few more punches in before he recovered.

Spot had went straight at Cricket. All the things he did flying through Spots head. How he had betrayed Spunky. How he had betrayed him. How he had captured all the Brooklyn Newsies. How he had been a Newsie for both Staten Island and Brooklyn.

Cricket tried to fight back, but he was weak. Definitely no match for Spot. Cricket was never a fighter. Spot wondered how he had chosen this thing to be his second in command.

They seemed to have been fighting forever. It had soon gotten dark and everyone seemed to slow down. Afraid they'd hit someone on their side. Then a voice rang through the air, "it's da Bronx. And Long Island and Midtown."

Spot had moved on from beating Cricket. Cricket just kind of lay there and Spot was sure he had beat him unconscious. He smiled, though, when he heard the shout. Card had made it.

Spot caught site of Spunky. She had not slowed down. Her bottom lip was bleeding. And so was her mouth. She had a cut down her cheek, and her head was bleeding. She looked beat and torn, but she continued on as if she had just joined the fight.

Everyone watched as Bronx, Midtown, and Long Island swooped in to help.

Soon not many Queens, Westside, or Staten Island were there. Many had fled when they had heard back up had come for the opposing side.

And just like that, everything went quiet. Spot had lost Spunky and was now looking for her. Worried that she was hurt. He saw Jack. "Jack. Where's Spunky?"

"Right behind you." Said a voice before Jack could reply.

Spot turned around. She looked a little worse then when he saw her last, but still had energy. She hugged him. "I was afraid you had gotten hurt." She said. He laughed and replied, "I thought you were hurt, too."

BACK AT MANHATTAN LH.

Twist hadn't heard anything for a couple hours. He worried. But, he was glad he could do something to help Spunky. She had been real nice to him. And she had helped him, and Sold with him.

He heard footsteps, and a guy came in. he looked about Mid thirties. He had blue-green eyes that reminded Twist of Spunky. The man was about 5"8 and had brown hair with a sprinkle of grey.

The man looked around. "Hello." He finally said to Twist. "I'm looking for Belle Connors. I'm her father."

A/N: DUM…DUM…DUMMMMMM!!!! And now you all have to wait till Monday. I feel bad now making you wait but Wednesday I'm going to a fair with a couple of my friends and Thursday is packing day and it's like a 14 hr. drive and were leaving Sunday morning so I won't be back till that night. ((Breath)) and my brothers will probably try and get on. So I'm sorry nothing till Monday. I'm SO TERRIBLY SORRY. It's just a very good Cliffhanger. But be glad I'm not the type who makes you wait a month. (no offense to those who do) lol. It's cuz I don't have MUCH of a life. So anyway….

R E V I E W!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: hey everyone!!! I'm BACK! sry I didn't update yesterday. I wrote this chapter on Monday but the internet was actin up so yeah. Lol ok well thanks for all the reviews! Shout outz to:

Trucalifornian: Thanks for reviewin'! wow 8 hrs. our drive to boston was about 10 1/2 so I kno what it feels like to be cooped up! Lol! Ok well hope you like!!

Racetrack's Dealer: Lol well thanks I might have a cc for all the reviewers of this story. That way I can get it outta the way! Lol! When I was at the fair with my friend I won a cute little beagle stuffed animal. Y'know the ones with the huge heads. Lol! All I could think of was the one you wanted!! Lol anywho I named him Tim. Lol! He's so cute! Anywho I'll stop chatterin' and let ya read this chapter lol! Thanks for reviewin'!!

Angelfish7: sry I made you guys wait soo long! Lol! And for leavin' ya there. But, ((grins big)) heres the next rendition!! Thanks for reviewin'

Dreamless-Mermaid: yes. Very suspicious. Hmmmm… but I haven't decided anything big on him yet…well, I guess I wait to see how this chapter turns out. Hmm… ((starts thinking)) I need a bigger twist…thanky for reviewing!!

JustDuck: lol! Hmmm the next installment has come. Whats going to happen. Well you won't kno if your reading this….go on thanks for reviewin'…. What are you still reading this for?? Go read and review!

Splashey: YAY!! You reviewed!! As soon as this chapter gets up I'll have to start on my other Newsie one. And then my holes one. Hmm. Well you said your cousin recommended my story?? Hmmm… ((beams big)) wow don't I feel sooo special!! I'll have to thank your cousin. If I haven't already ((suspicous eyes at the above reviewers)) hmmmm…so also it's not the same Cricket. Well. I like the name and the character. Well not in this story. And maybe not in my other one…lol!! ok Thanks for reviewin'!!! ENJOY!!

Well all like I said to JustDuck. What are you still reading this for?? Hmm?? Well go on read and review! And for anyone who like Harry Potter I got MORE NEWS!! Lol on the bottom A/N lol thanks ENJOY!!

Chapter 14???

Everyone made their way slowly back to Manhattan, since it was the closest. Ridley watched as Spot and Spunky talked. He felt a stab of Jealousy when Riot came up next to him.

"Their so cute together." She said. Ridley just nodded.

She looked at him a moment. Finally it dawned on her, "I'm sorry Rid. I know what happened before she left." Riot said softly.

Ridley just nodded. Wicked came skipping up. She had a few bruises and a cut on her lip, but was still in good shape.

She looked at Ridley first, and then at Spot and last at Spunky who was smiling.

"aww. Riddle." She said using her nickname for him. " I didn't know you had competition."

Ridley nodded, "I know I just didn't expect her to make the same mistake. I mean, does she even know him?"

"I guess. We all know Spunk. She's to down to Earth to make the same mistake twice. 'sides she trusts him. I've seen the way they look at each other. He's hard on the outside. But, y'know how Spunky softens people up." Wicked said in defense for her friend.

Ridley just shrugged. "I don't know. I mean she trusted that Cricket guy."

"So? So did Jack and Spot." Riot jumped in.

Ridley just shook his head and left the two girls.

Spot and Spunky were the first to reach the Lodging House. They made their way in and toward the bunkroom. When they entered Twist came running up. "Spunky!"

She smiled, "Why aren't you in bed??" she hugged him.

He pulled away, "is your name Belle?" he asked.

"yes." She said slowly. "why?"

He pointed toward the window. A man stood there. She hadn't noticed him before because his back had been turned. But, now he stood there staring at her.

Her eyes widened in realization. "you." She whispered.

"Now look Belle, before you say anything I just wanted to talk."

She glared, "Why? You should have nothing to say." She put her nose in the air, turned and walked out.

Spot shot a confused look at the man, and followed her out. "Spunky." He said. She turned and looked at him. "who was that?"

"My father." She replied. He looked shock.

"Wow." He thought a moment.

"You should listen to him." He said abruptly.

She looked at him. "Why? I thought you'd be the one to understand."

"I do. But, alright, my mother died when I was 7. After that I never talked to my dad. After I became a Newsie he would buy a pape from me. Nine years we didn't say anything. Nine years. One day he finally asked me how I was doing. You know what I did? I ignored him. A week later he was shot. I regret everyday that I didn't talked to him. Now go talk to him." Spot said sternly.

Spunky stared at him. Then sighed. "Fine. But only 'cause you won't give me any other choice."

Spot smiled. Spunky sighed again and walked back to the room.

"Alright. Talk. But, do it quick. I want to get to bed." Her father stood up quickly.

"ok. Where in private?" he asked.

Spunky looked around for Jack. "Jack? Let them know, no one on da roof."

Jack, who had been talking to Boots, nodded.

She and her father crawled out the window and up the fire escape.

"Now what?" she asked, going to the edge and looking down at the street.

Her father looked down at the ground. "Well, first I'd like to say that I'm sorry. For leavin' you and your Mother and Brother. And also for you know, what I did to your mother."

Spunky turned on him, the anger from the fight flowing back in a rush. "yeah. Well, all I want to know is WHY? Why did you leave us? Why did you hurt mom? Why did you drink? Why didn't you come back?" tears glimmered in her eyes. As she stood facing him. He was a good 5"9 to her small 5 ft.

He put a hand on her cheek, "Daughter. I never meant to leave you. I just realized that I had been hurting my family. I wanted to stop so I left. I only drank 'cause my job was horrible. I didn't come back because I was scared. And I never meant to hurt your mother."

"How did you find me?"

"I knew you were close to your cousin Trey. So all I had to do was track him down. And I knew I would find you. Is Trey here?"

"yeah." She said.

"so? Do you forgive me?" he asked after a while in silence.

"I guess it's a start." She said finally.

He smiled. "what happened? Your all beat up."

She shrugged. "just a fight." She replied and made her way down. Then stopped, "do you have a place to stay?"

"yes. Just a small apartment. I'll be going back to Boston soon. I…I heard about your brother and all."

Spunky nodded briskly. "yes. Well, I better go." She said and made her way down. Her father followed. When they got down stairs the boys were playing poker. They all looked up.

"Isn't he a little old foah ya, Spunky?" Race called out.

Spunky shot him a glare, "shut ya yap Race. This is my father." Races' eyes widened.

"ahh. Sorry about dat Mista Connors."

Her father smiled. "well, nice meeting you all. I better head back."

Blink walked in then, "Hey! Uncle Bert!" he said eyes widened.

"Hey Trey. How have you been?"

"Good." He replied.

"well, I gotta go." He nodded to the boys, and left.

Spunky sighed. everything was so messed up. She walked to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

When she was done she went over to her bed and fell asleep.

A/N: hey everyone. I know this is a bland chapter. So if you don't review I'll understand. I'm just all out of ideas. ((yawns)) my brains tired. I think I over heated it. Even though I haven't updated in almost a week. Lol ok and also the Harry Potter news is the third movie (even tho I didn't like it all that much) comes out on DVD and Video November 23rd. and that's about it so if you liked this chapter (tho I didn't) REVIEW!! And I'll have a chapter up as soon as I can think of anything. Somehow I gotta push Spunky and Spot together. If anyone has any ideas I'll give you a cake. And if you review I'll give you a cookie with your fav. Newsie on them (preferably Spot cause everyone loves him!!) lol ok well REVIEW!! Again. And last im having a cc for my new story that I should have up soon. Anywho. When this is over I'll give a preview and you guys can answer the cc if you want. I'll only take the first 4 or 5 and I already have people for Spot Jack and Racetrack. So anyone else first come first serve. Alright well thanks!!!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: hey everyone! I pretty sure I'm outta my whole Writers block and everything. Well, hopefully I can finish this story before my birthday or even school! Can you believe it? School starts the day after my birthday! hmph! Stupid school board… Anywho! Well there sadly to say is only two or three chapters left. But, I couldn't wait so I put up my new story! Yay! Ok well, I want to update but sadly someone who wanted to be in it has not given me her cc otherwise everyone else has (hint hint Dreamless-Mermaid) lol ok well thanks to the following reviewers:

Angelfish7: Wow! Your Splashey's cuz? Wow I kno no one on this website… sadly none of my friends like reading and old movies and musicals. Well, some things my friend Danielle likes but, she has a life so she can't waste it on this website like I do ((tear.)) no offense to every author. But I KNOW I don't have that much of a life! Lol ok well your in the story I just gotta get a few chapters up before you all are introduced. Thanks again Enjoy!

splashey: Well, I'm gald I have reviewers like you guys to lift my spirits! But, I still think it was boring. Not as good as it could have been but I kno it was more of a fill in chapter… anywho your in the story too! Lol I rhymed. Any way I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you! P.S. why are you in a writers block? You just need something big to happen! 'sides I like your story! It's good!

Dreamless-Mermaid: Well, ((taps foot)) I need your cc. I didn't want to post the second chapter till I had EVERYTHING under control (sry I'm kinda weird like that) everything has to be perfect. I hope you will all read it too! It should be a cross between an Original and a kinda of weird story. I don't know! ((throws hands up)) I was gonna have purpose… never mind I want you all to atleast read the first chapter so you under stand. Whew I'm typing and talking this in my head realllly fast hehe anywho thanks so very much for reviewin'! you guys make me so happy! Lol ok well, I will put the name of the story so you all can find it. Or you can just click my pen name. Lol ok I'm alittle tired right now so thanks again I hope you like this chapter! So I kno you will prolly want Blink so alright. He's free for you! Lol ok well thanks for the third time!

Racetrack's Dealer: I liked HP3 too. But the third book was my favorite and the movie just kinda disappointed me cuz I guess I was expecting to much from it. So… anywho I'm glad you like the last chapter even tho I STILL think it was bland. So anywho you are also in the story. Not yet since I only have the first chapter up but still you'll be in it. I feel bad cuz I'll admit that you'll prolly be with Racetrack. I kno that your as big as a Spot fan as me. But, ((blushes)) spots the BEST! Lol but you already kno that! So anywho thanks for the review! Lol I ryhmed AGAIN! Lol alright I'm a little hyper…Enjoy. (I wonder if I could say that in a different language. I kno I say it to much in English!) anywho I got you a cake too! With SPOT ON IT! Yay!

JustDuck: I kno! Your right! I just. I'm an Action Pack freak! Thanks for the ideas! I might do something along the lines of those. Maybe a mix…hmm ((declares in a voice of a Knight)) ANOTHER CHALLENGE! I SHALL WIN! Lol I can be a neat freak when it comes to poems and stories! And challenges! Do you know anyone whos doing those Newsie challenges? I might not do the first Big one cause I feel a little…intimidated since there are so many better writers! Hmph! Oops I'm getting off track! Anywho (hauls out a giant cake) heres your cake! You never said what Newsie you like so…(pulls of a blanket) TADA! I put all the Newsies on it! Uh huh the ultimate cake (nodds head smiling big.) lol hehe ENJOY! Thanks for reviewin'!

Trucalifornian: wow I hardly ever get any author alerts cause ((looks pointedly at a few of the reviewers)) SOME PEOPLE don't update all that often ((hint hint)) lol ok Twas. Tis a very funny word! Lol I said Tis! ((Sighs)) just Shouting out to my reviewers makes me hyper! Lol then I can write the chapter (tho I'm usually tired!) lol ok well like all the other Dozens of times ENJOY! And thanks for reviewin'!

To everyone who review (wow reviews alone take up one WHOLE page) heres your cookies. (starts throwing out choc. Chip cookies with icing and pics of all the reviewers fav. Newsies) thank you thanks you (bow) thank you! Well oh yeah! The title of my story! Lol ok drum roll please ((drum roll)) :

Fire Starters, A MindReader, and the Time Machine

I want LOTS of REVIEWS!

Chapter 15

The boys all sat around the poker table. It was Racetrack, Jack, Blink, Mush, Crutchey, and Shots.

"Well, you'd think Spot would have made a move." Said Jack. "it's not like him to wait so long." The other boys nodded in agreement.

"what do you think he'll do to Cricket?" Race asked.

The others all shook their head in wonder.

"Alright, I fold."

"Fold."

"Fold."

"Straight."

"Flush."

"two of a kind."

"yes! I win." Said Race collecting his money.

"but, what are we gonna do?" asked Blink. "I don't want Spot hurting her. But, I know she likes him."

Again, the boys all shook their head. But, what the six didn't notice was the figure lurking in the shadows going past the door and to the small bedroom where Spunky was sound asleep.

The boys continued to talk. Not noticing anything out of ordinary. Until…

IN SPUNKY'S ROOM

Spunky woke up to the sound of the door opening. She looked over to see a dark figure. She stared a moment till she saw his hand move up and in the moonlight she caught the glimpse of light on steel. Suddenly she gasped and let out an ear-splitting scream.

IN THE BUNKROOM

They all jumped up at the sound of the scream. Spot sat up in bed and quickly stood up. "Spunky!" he said as he ran down the hall to her little room. He came in and saw Spunky fighting with another person, who he couldn't see the face of. Spot came over and grabbed the person by the back of his shirt and pulled him off of her.

"Spot! He's got a knife!" she exclaimed.

Spot, seeing this hit the person on the head. The figure wavered but continued fighting. Spunky got up and jumped on the person's back. The person fell forward onto Spot and the knife cut deep into his right shoulder. He cried out as Spunky pulled the guy off him and banged the persons head on the floor to knock him out.

By then all the Newsies were up and trying to get in. Jack turned on the light and they all stared down at Cricket. Spunky growled at him. "You bastard!"

She got off him and went over to Spot. "Spot? Are you all right?" she had concerned all over her face.

Spot smiled, which turned into a grimace, "I'll be fine." He got out. He had blood seeping out and a tear fell from Spunky's eye.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." She said he smiled.

"I'll be fine." They were all watching and didn't notice Cricket sit up and bring the knife up. Twist saw this and jumped on him.

"leave them alone youse a big bully!" he said and hit the knife away. It slid across the floor and Jack picked it up, walked over, and held it to Crickets back.

"I want youse," Jack started in a low, dangerous whisper, "ta leave New Yawrk and Never return. Ise think youse screwed up enough lives." Cricket nodded. "and," he continued, "if ise or anyone else eva sees youse. Youse are a dead man."

Cricket quickly got up and with Jack and Race, was escorted out.

Spunky and Blink hauled Spot on her bed, and she ran to get some bandages.

When she got back she ushered all the boys out saying Spot needed his rest.

"I'm sorry Spot." She said when they were all out.

He shook his head and tried to sit up. But, she ran over and pushed him gently back down. "it's not your fault." He said. She shook her head this time.

"I'm still sorry. I mean, you are all ways there for me and you end up getting hurt. I should be the one with the wound." She said.

"no. 'sides a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do." He said with his trademark smirk.

She smiled. "you're so cute." She then realized what she said. And her eyes widened.

"you're cute, too." He leaned up quickly and gave her a kiss.

She stared down at him when he pulled away. Then she turned a bright pink. "Spot?" She said.

Then she leaned down and kissed him. The door open and the boys cheered. The two broke apart. "hey! You dirty Bums! Get out!" Spot yelled and threw his hat at them. They shut the door and gave a couple catcalls through the door.

"Now. Where were we?" Spot asked bringing her lips down on his.

A/N: awwww. (audience cooes) their so cute! So I'm thinking an Epilogue. Then the story is over. I already kno the Epilogue so it should be up in a couple days. ((tears)) this story is probably the only story that I got a lot of reviews and finished. Maybe the Epilogue will be dedicated to everyone who has ever reviewed. Even if it was only once. So now you can all review and tell me how much you like this chapter. So please please please REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue

A/N: ((eyes well up with tears)) I'm gonna miss Spunky and well Spot's in my other fic but I'm gonna miss the goods side of him in this story ((starts crying)) and all you wonderful and supportive Reviewers!! But ((sniff)) if you want to make me feel better ((starts smiling big)) you can read and review my new story. I should be updating It as soon as this gets up! So well for the last time thanks to all my reviewers:

Angelfish7: yes. Very cute. Sequel? I don't kno if this ending allows for a sequel…ok well I'm a lil emotional right now. Oh! and yes the new story Is the one you're in! you'll be in chapter 3 so yay!! Ok well thanks for all the support you reviewers are the best an author can ask for!! I hope you Enjoy!

trucalifornian: My first reviewer!! I'm gonna miss your reviews! They make me feel like a good writer! I hope you'll check out my new story! It would mean a lot! And thank you too for being supportive! (I feel like I'm at the oscars lol!) Enjoy this last chapter!

Dreamless-Mermaid: well I got your cc! I should have the next chapter up with you ccer's in it soon! I'm glad you have enjoyed the story as much as I liked writing it!! Thank you! Again for being supportive! You guys are the best!!

Thank you all again!! You guys rule everything!! I bow (does a dramatic bow) thank you all again! Enjoy the Epilogue.

Chapter 16 Epilogue (tear)

A little girl hopped into her bed. She smiled as her mother tucked in her brother and her father stood in the doorway.

"Mother?" the little girl asked. "can you tell us the story of how you and daddy met?"

The little boy sat up slightly, "yeah! I love the war part."

Her mother smiled, "of course. But," she said looking to the man in the doorway, "I'll need a little help."

The man smiled and walked over giving the woman a kiss. Then giving both the children a kiss, too. "Alright. I'll help. But, you'll have to start. It all began with you anyway."

The Mother gave a small laugh, "yes. Well, let's see where should I begin…" she trailed off with a thoughtful expression.

The little boy spoke up, "oh! start at the part with Trey!" the mother laughed.

"ok. Well, I had gone to Manhattan to find my cousin Trey…"

THE END

A/N: AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Lol who are those people?? Hmmm… ok well I guess it's over, huh?? I'm really gonna miss writing this story. One of my more successful stories. Especially after removing a few of my first ones cause they sucked…well, I guess I've gotten to be a better writer. I also started paying attention in English :/! Lol! Ok well ((sniffs again)) maybe I'll have a last page to all those who ever reviewed. Just in case. Y'kno I don't want to forget anyone. So maybe I'll give ya guys time to review. Miss you all THANKS XOXOXOXO!!

Joker is Poker with a J


End file.
